¿Always?
by drimansalmoun
Summary: Pasa después del 8X02. Seguro que seria para siempre o su palabra tenia fecha de caducidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Aún no se como va esto, pero espero que os guste. Los comentarios me ayudarían a mejorar. no es un one-shote, la seguiré si os gusta.**

Me despierto con una resaca descomunal, no me extraña después de beber tanto alcohol.

Voy a la cocina donde me encuentro a mi madre.

-Hola, madre.- le doy un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, hijo. Llevas unas pintas, horrible, en vez de quedarte aquí sin hacer nada podrías intentar hacer algo de provecho para variar.

-Como, que ya nada tiene sentido, madre.

-No lo sé pero ya llevas así una semanas, no creo que a Gina le guste mucho.

-Sabes que madre, voy a intentar reconquistarla.

-Ya que estas afeitate. -Dice mi madre gritando.

Subo rápidamente, me cambio, me afeito y salgo en dirección a comisaría.


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias por la gente que lo lee. Aún sigo sin saber como va, losiento por tardar en publicar y por las faltas de octografia. Intenare actualizar mas amenudo.**

Llego a comisaria, un poco ajetreado.

-Hola, chicos.

-Hola.-Contestan los dos.

-¿Donde esta, Beckett?.

-Esta en una reunión.

-¿Podeis hacerme un favor?

-Claro, hermano. Pero necesito tu ferrari 1 semana.

-Y otra para mi.-dice Ryan.

-Esta bien, necesito que distraeis a Beckett, mientras le hago algo en su despacho.

-Esta bien, pero cuidado.

Entro y empiezo a preparar la sorpresa. Al acabar dejo una carta. Veo que Kate se hacerca, me pongo nervioso. Entonces veo a Esposito que distrae a Beckett llevándola a la sala de descanso. Es mi oportunidad para salir y esperar que valla a su despacho.

Envío un mensaje a Espo para decirle que todo esta correcto.

"Misión completada".

Veo que Beckett se dirige a su despacho y me asomo. Y empieza a leer la carta.

"Para Katherine Beckett.

Tu sonrisa cada mañana me deslumbra, eres mi sol entre las nubes, mi corazón late solamente cuando estas conmigo. Eres la persona, con quien quiero despertar cada mañana hasta el último segundo de mi vida, no me imagino mi vida sin ti. Ahora abre la caja que esta en el cajón.

Te quiero.

Castle."

Abre la caja, donde hay un botón y lo pulsa, es entonces cuando empiezan a salir globos con palabras como: Te quiero, Always, Para siempre.

Después entro en el despacho.

-Hola. -le digo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, Castle.

Me dice con frialdad.

-Solo quería decirte que te quiero y que pase lo que te pase puedes contar conmigo, somos un matrimonio, tus problemas son mis problemas.

-Mira Castle, solo necesito tiempo.

-No, tu lo que quieres es tenerme como tu perro faldero. -digo chillando.

-Castle solo necesito tiempo.

-Hay alguien verdad.- digo mas como respuesta.

-No. No hay nadie Castle.

Y me da una bofetada.

Nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que decido hablar.

-Sabes que vas a recibir noticias de mi abogado, porque quiero el divorcio.

Y me voy dando un portazo.

 **Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Muchas gracias por seguir allí y por los comentarios me ayudan a escribir, deberias ir sacando los pañuelos.**

 **Beckett**

Voy a ver a Lanie, para contarle lo que pasó con Castle.

-Me ha pedido el divorcio, sabes que significa que se ha cansado de esperar Lanie.-Empiezo a llorar.

-Calmante, Kate.

-Como quieres que me calme, el amor de mi vida me ha pedido el divorcio, y todo porque soy una cabezota que no puede dejar pasar las cosas.

-¿Porque no se lo cuentas?, dile la verdad.

-No puedo Lanie, lo pondría en peligro otra vez y no soportaría que le pasara algo por mi culpa.

-Ho vamos cariño, que vas a hacer entonces, lo podrías perder.

-Lo se Lanie, pero no permitiré que le pase nada.

-¿Aunque eso signifique perderlo para siempre?.

-No lo se, solo quiero que este bien.

 **Castle**

Estoy cansado de luchar solo, por una relación que no tiene ni pies, ni cabeza. Entro al Loft, mi madre está en Los Ángeles y Alexis esta en la universidad. Me dirigio a mi despacho, cojo el teléfono para llamar a mi abogado.

-Hola, Jack.

-Hola, Rick cuanto tiempo, y dime que necesitas.

-Bueno quería pedirte que prepares los papeles del divorcio y se lo envíes a Beckett a su despacho.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si, no te preocupes.

-Esta bien. Mañana por la mañana estara en su mesa.

Corto la llamada y me pongo a llorar hasta quedarme dormido en el despacho.

 **Beckett 2**

Entro en mi despacho y encuentro un sobre, así que lo abro y es allí cuando me derrumbo. Tengo que ir a buscar mis cosas al Loft, pero espero que no este en casa.

Entro despacio, voy directamente a la habitación, donde veo a Castle durmiendo, cogo mis cosas, salgo de la habitación, es entonces cuando veo a una mujer con el pelo castaño claro, pechos firmes y unas buenas curvas, bajando las escaleras, solo con ropa interior y me saluda.

-Hola.- me dice.

-Hola, ¿se puede saber quien eres y que haces aquí?

-Bueno ¿y a ti que te importa?

Veo que pasa de mi y va a preparar dos tazas de café, supongo que una para Castle.

-Hola, Rachel.-dice Castle.

-Hola Rick.- dice la chica.

-Ah hola Beckett no te había visto.-dice rascándose la cabeza.

Voy le suelto una bofetada y me voy dando un portazo.

 **Continuara...**

 **Nos vemos el Domingo.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Lo siento mucho por haber tardado tanto, la conexión no iba bien, gracias por seguir allí y por comentar.**

 **Castle**

La he cagado pero bien, pero no es lo que parece. No sé como explicarle lo que pasó.

Me siento en la silla, donde Rachel me ha dejado mi café.

-Rick, deberías contarle la verdad.

-No, así firmara el divorcio y como mas rápido se valla de mi vida, mas rápido la podre olvidar.

-Estas seguro de eso, quizás la consigas olvidar por un tiempo, ¿pero podrás sacarla de tu corazón? Esa es la pregunta, piénsalo bien. Cuando encuentre un piso donde vivir, me iré Rick.

-Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras.

-Es muy amable por tu parte, pero no quiero traerte problemas.

-No lo vas a hacer, encima soy yo el que te dice que te quedes, no habrá ningún problema y solo estaremos los dos solos, mi madre se a ido de gira durante 3 meses por Europa y Alexis de vacaciones con sus amigas que no volverá hasta el mes que viene, no creo que venga.

-Está bien me has convencido.-dice levantándose, me da un beso en la mejilla y sube las escaleras.

Empieza a sonarme el teléfono, veo que es Alexis intento poner mi mejor voz y con una sonrisa en la cara contesto.

-Hola cariño.

-Hola papa.

-¿Que tal tus vacaciones por Barcelona?

-Todo esto es increíble papa deberías venir.

-Aha.-digo pensando en las últimas vacaciones con Beckett.

-¿Papa, me estas escuchando, estas bien?

-Si, si estoy bien.

Seguimos un rato hablando y nos despedimos.

-Adiós, hija y portate bien.

-Papa no soy una niña.

Papa casi se me olvida saluda a Kate de mi parte. Adiós.

Corta la llamada y solo puedo pensar en todos los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos.

 **Beckett**

Me voy muy enfadada y tiste a la vez. Como hemos llegado a eso, no peor es que lo he perdido. Me ha demostrado que ya no queda nada nuestro, pero sus hojos, definen tristeza y me siento culpable.

Llego a mi casa y saco una botella de Burbon. Me la termino, un rato mas tarde llaman a la puerta y la abro.

-Hola, Lanie.-digo totalmente borracha.

-Hola, cariño.-dice con tristeza.

Va directa a la botella vacía de Burbon y la tira a la basura.

-Kate, vete a dormir mañana hablaremos sobre lo que ha pasado.

Me voy a la habitación y me dejo caer encima de la cama.

Me despierto con un dolor de cabeza increíble, me dirigió a la cocina donde me encuentro a Lanie, con el desayuno echo.

Y me lanza la gran pregunta.

-¿Que ha pasado?-dice Lanie.

Se lo tengo que contar porque sino no me dejara en paz nunca así que.

-Ayer fui a casa de Rick para coger mi ropa, pense que no había nadie y entre a la habitación, lo encontré dormido, era tan dulce, quería dejarle dormir tranquilamente salí de la habitación es entonces cuando una chica bajaba por las escaleras en ropa interior. ¿Que crees que debo hacer?

-La pregunta es tu ¿que es lo que quieres?

Al final Lanie me deja pensando y se va.

Un rato después empieza a sonar el teléfono y lo cogo sin mirar quien es.

-Hola.

-Hola, soy Alexis.

No se que pensar, si serán buenas o malas noticias Alexis no sabe nada sobre lo que ha pasado con su padre a no ser que lo allá llamado.

-Ah. ¿Que tal estas, como te están hiendo las vacaciones?

-A estado genial. Pero ya estoy en Nueva York. Kate podríamos quedar en algún sitio para hablar es muy importante.

Se me esta formulando un nudo en la garganta que casi no puedo ni hablar.

-Si claro, ¿Que tal en Remy's, en media hora?

-Me parece estupendo, pues hasta entonces.

Cuelgo la llamada y voy corriendo a cambiarme rápidamente, no se porque me ha llamado, lo mejor sera ir allí y descubrirlo.

Salgo de casa y cogo el cotche, para ir a encontrarme con Alexis.

 **Continuara…**


End file.
